


focus (on my love)

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, i suck with titles sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: basic fluff prompts: "come back to bed"





	focus (on my love)

Focus. She just needed something to focus; maybe some coffee, maybe some fresh air. Just a few more paragraphs and she’d be done for the week.  
Valentina caught herself daydreaming about the weekend, how good it would be to have nothing to worry about for once, finally have some time to spend with Juliana; and then she realized she wasn’t daydreaming, she was actually asleep on top of the computer keyboard.  
“Shit.” The woman whispered to herself, deleting the two lines of absolute gibberish she had accidentally typed in her few seconds long nap. She definitely needed some caffeine.  
Valentina crossed the hallway of the two bedroom apartment she shared with her girlfriend, reaching the kitchen and turning on their espresso machine. The girl couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted to be free from that current paper, she’d been working on it for some time now and it was so close to coming to an ending she could taste the freedom.  
“Val?” Juliana’s voice came out of nowhere, leaving Valentina startled and making her almost drop the cup she had on her hands “Sorry.” Juliana continued, laughing a little.  
The smaller girl walked up to her, wrapping an arm around the taller girl’s waist and placing a light kiss on her cheek.  
“Juls, what are you doing here?” Valentina asked, relaxing a bit against Juliana.  
“I woke up to go to the bathroom and you weren’t in bed. Why are you still up?” The shorter girl saw the coffee machine on “Were you about to have coffee?”  
“I have to finish this paper.” Valentina sighed in defeat.  
Juliana was not really surprised when she realized Valentina was once again trying to pull an all-nighter; it had become quite usual for it to happen at least once a week in this crazy work routine the blue eyed girl had gotten herself into. Still, Juliana really worried about her girlfriend’s health, she could see her getting progressively more tired; besides, it was Friday, she’d have the whole weekend to finish her work.  
“Val, you have to get some sleep.” Juliana said in a lecturing tone “The paper is only due to Monday.” she continued, walking away from Valentina to unplug the coffee machine from the outlet.  
“I know, I just wanted to get rid of it now so we could have the weekend for ourselves.” The blue eyed girl argued, rubbing her eyes.  
Valentina hated exhausting herself with work, but recently it was the way she had found to succeed on her career while still working on her personal life. If she still wanted to do her personal stuff during the afternoon, she’d have to find some other time to finish all her papers, and that time just happened to be the early hours of the morning, filled with caffeine and lacking sleep.  
“Val, you’re exhausted.” Juliana noted, walking back towards the taller girl, grabbing her girlfriend’s face gently and examining the bags under her eyes. She felt bad for Valentina, she knew she’d had a really long and tiring week. The end of the semester was coming and Valentina’s boss demanded a lot from her employees around that time. “Come back to bed, please?”  
The smaller girl’s words were emphasized by her hugging the taller girl and placing a gentle kiss on her head.  
Valentina remained silent, but she fell onto her girlfriend’s embrace, basically melting in her arms. She really was tired, her eyes were almost falling shut while hugging Juliana.  
“Juls, I really have to finish it.” The girl whined, dropping her head to the shorter girl’s shoulder and sighing deeply.  
“I know, mi amor;” Juliana said running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair “but you also really need some sleep. It’s not healthy for you just to keep pulling all-nighters to finish your papers, I can see how bad it is for you.”  
"I really wanted to spend the whole weekend with you though.” Valentina argued.  
“If you stay up any longer, you’ll spend the whole weekend asleep.” Juliana said giggling, getting serious shortly after. “Val, mirame;” she said, sensing it would be hard to get Valentina to give up on her idea of finishing her work that night “we’ll still spend most of the weekend together, you just have to take a little time away tomorrow and you’ll be done.” She completed once she got the blue eyed girl to look at her.  
Juliana knew her girlfriend was almost done with the paper judging by the time she had been working on it. By the time they had gone to bed, she just had to write another page and proofread the whole thing; and that was about three hours ago.  
“I guess you’re right.” Valentina finally gave up, stroking Juliana’s cheek lightly.  
The brown eyed girl grabbed the hand placed on her cheek and laid a kiss on it’s palm, later lowering their joined hands so that they were hanging between them.  
“Let’s go to bed then?” She asked looking at her girlfriend.  
“Wait.” Valentina said pulling Juliana to her through their joined hands, quickly wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her softly for a moment “Ok, now we can go.”  
Juliana just laughed and shook her head, letting herself be led by her girlfriend down the hallway, back to their room.  
Both girls were already on their pajamas and ready for bed, so they just fell into their bed as soon as they entered their room.  
Valentina laid her head on Juliana’s chest, the brown eyed girl quickly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and stroking her hair with one of her hands. The sensation was so soothing it made the taller girl fall into a haze and it didn’t take too long for Valentina to fall asleep, she really was exhausted after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone :) hope you enjoyed this little one shot... i'm just trying to fill some basic af (but heartwarming) fluff prompts for juliantina, so stay tuned to see what else is coming!! if yall want to send me any prompts or some suggestions on how i could improve my work my tumblr is @outofinspo and my ask box is always open :)


End file.
